WaWor
WaWor is a Danish animator using "Garry's Mod 13", made by Garry Newman. His animation style variates from action videos, to mindless humor videos. WaWor made two other YouTube accounts to expand his name, that being: WaWor360 for gaming videos (inactive). & WaWorEDM for electronic music producing (every now and then.). History WaWor first made a YouTube account to make 'Let's Play' videos, but after having completed a let's play of Dead Space 2 (Removed) and only achieving a total of 14 subscribers, he stopped to try something else, and went over to animating stop motion videos using Garry's Mod, that started his career of going into the film industry. WaWor became a brony the 7th of September as he clearly states: "I admit of being a brony the day I made my first pony related video, exactly ten days before the second season aired", His earliest videos have been removed. WaWor got into some critical cases when the forum members of: "FacePunch '", founded by "'MaxOfS2D" and "Garry Newman", struck him for involving ponies with Garry's Mod. The fight went over 3 months and the outcome was that WaWor went inactive and joined DeviantART, where he learned a lot of photo editing, but got into minor 'shitstorms' and 'drama' involving the usual situations of 'people hating ponies', and 'people hating Gmodders' Earlier in the year of 2013, he pointed out that he is ready to move on with something new, but the fact he involved his beginning till that day, around multi-colored horses, his fanbase became hard to turn around. Therefore, WaWor said he will continue to finish his video series, and then move ahead to something else, which is still unclear. WaWor by the end of 2013 turned his channel into a gaming channel, however, this was short-lived, as YouTube changed their policy and terms by the first of January. He then went back to his 3D animations and other events. Notable shows and series Twilight Sparkle and the Sniper: : The show focuses around the Team Fortress 2 character: "Sniper" and My Little Pony character: "Twilight Sparkle", : the plot is that the Sniper and Twilight met accidentally, and Twilight became the Sniper's student, thus' learning about sniping and warfare, until they receive a mission that went unexpected. (Although the videos started out being poorly animated, to well experienced after EP 2.5, it became WaWor's most successful series) :: EP 1 > EP 2 > EP 2,5 > EP 3 > EP 4 > EP 5 = THE MOVIE Pinkie Pie's Exciting day: : The series collaborated between "WaWor" & "Screen1you (who is no longer a Gmodder)" It's said to be WaWor's first-ever collab, and Screen1you was his first ever YouTube friend. Although they have departed, WaWor has been desperate to finish the series. : The series focusses around the My Little Pony character: "Pinkie Pie" and the Team Fortress 2 Character: "Engineer", the plot is that the Team Fortress 2 character: "Heavy" has stolen the Engineer's dispenser, and they are trying to get it back. :: Part 1 > Part 2 > Part 3 > Part 4 > Part 5 > Part 6 > Part 7 = THE MOVIE The Tournament: : The series has collaborated between "WaWor" and "TheInvertedShadow". The series was originally created as the gratitude of TheInvertedShadow giving WaWor a more visible spot in the Gmod/SFM community. : The series is an animated combat show focused upon made-up creatures called 'freaks' with each unique talents and abilities. They are all sat on a leaderboard, fighting two and two at a time, until the opponent is defeated, and the overall winner will be claimed as the 'king of freaks'. :: LEADERBOARD = Part 1 > Part 2 > Part 3 > Part 4 > Part 5 > Part 6 > Part 7 > Part 8 > Part 9 > Part 10 > Part 11 > Part 12 > Part 13 > Part 14 > Part 15 > Part 16 > Part 17 Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Danish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Musicians